


Stories to Help the Nightmares Go Away

by somethingscarlet13



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bonding, Cuddles, Fluff, Gen, stories of fords travels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 02:17:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8949877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingscarlet13/pseuds/somethingscarlet13
Summary: Mabel has a bad dream, so she goes to Ford for help.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nerdyhipsterminnesota](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Nerdyhipsterminnesota).



> This is a secret Santa gift for Nerdyhipsterminnesota
> 
> But the rest of you can enjoy it too!

"Grunkle Ford?"

The older man rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and groped blindly for his glasses, finally finding them and putting them on, the world coming into view.

There stood Mabel, hands fisted into the sides of the oversized shirt she wore as pajamas, biting at her bottom lip, her eyes red and puffy.....from crying?

"Mabel are you alright?"

The girl shrugged her shoulders. "I had a nightmare," she admitted softly. "About Bill."

Oh so that was it. Scooting backwards on his bed, he patted the empty space with one hand. "Alright. Come here." 

Mabel didn't need to be told twice, hopping up beside Ford and snuggling down under the blankets. "Thanks Grunkle Ford."

There were a few minutes of silence before, "I can't sleep."

Ford had figured as much. He wasn't very good at helping with nightmares, not even his own, but what he was good at were stories, a trait both he and Stan shared.

"Did I ever tell you about the M demention?" 

Mabel shifted to look at him skeptically. "The M demention?" 

"Yes. Everything was shaped like the letter M. It was a complete nightmare. They even started every word with the letter M."

The little girl giggled. "Then I think you mean it was a complete.........mightmare." 

When Ford groaned and covered his eyes Mabel began laughing. "Was it....was it merrible?" She kept covering her mouth with one hand but laughing to hard to keep it there. 

"Alright, moving on," said Ford.

"But Grunkle Ford! Mut mamount me M memention?" She couldn't even finish her sentence before collapsing in a fit of giggles. 

Ford couldn't help but smile. As much as he had hated the M demetion, he was glad his niece was finding fun in it. 

"There was also a chance demention," he said once Mabel's laughter had finally died down. 

"A chance demetion?" 

"Yes. Where everything was left to chance. I witnessed at least three weddings where the grooms picked out their brides after being spun around and blindfolded."

"That's crazy!" A beat and then, "Who did he pick?"

"A six-eyed, four-armed lady named...Quinthg? Quinnedthf? I don't exactly remember her name."

Mabel sighed, leaning into Ford's side. "What other dementions were there?"

Ford racked his brain for a demention he had visited that was ok to tell about to children. There weren't that many, in most he had been chased by monsters who wanted to eat him, or worse. He quickly pushed the memory of the Zigglequarff who had wanted to mate with him out of his mind. Defiantly not that one. 

"There was the gambling demention," he finally said. 

"What's it like there?" Mabel asked quietly, growing suddenly very tired. 

"Fast paced. Loud. Stanley would love it. I did too at first, until I lost all my nbgeins trying to win more."

"Nbgeins?"

"Their type of currency. It took a while to get used to but eventually I figured it out. Three nbgeins equaled ten of our human dollars, five and a half nbgeins equaled seven thousand of your human dollars, but only on the third day of the week every other month. Ten nbgeins was worth negative nine cents, something I never really understood because nowhere does it make sense to have something that is equivalent to a negative amount of cash. Well, except for there, that is." 

Ford looked down to see if Mabel was still interested in his story. He didn't want to bore her. 

He didn't need to worry, for Mabel was curled into his side, fast asleep. 

"Goodnight, kiddo," he said softly, taking off his glasses and putting them on his bedside table before slinging one arm protectively around her and closing his eyes, asleep in minutes.


End file.
